Drunk on a Plane
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: Natsu is on a flight to his honeymoon that he was supposed to take with Lisanna. On this flight, he meets a beautiful blonde and they instantly connect. Rated M for a reason. Based off the song Drunk on a Plane by Dierks Bentley. Nalu, some Gajevy.


Drunk on a Plane

Fairy Tail Fanfiction

NatsuxLucy

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine and are just taken from the Manga Fairy Tail.

 **A/N: This is my first smut Fairy Tail fanfiction. So hopefully it turned out well. I've been working on this for awhile, more like two years awhile. If you are under 18, I advise you not to read it as it does include a sex scene. Well, besides those announcements I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

 **Song: Dierks Bentley's Drunk on a Plane**

Natsu POV:

 _"Thank Mavis I took those airsickness pills before getting on,"_ I thought as I got seated in my spot 7A for the plane ride. I sat next to the window looking at the empty spot next to me. My heart clenched at the thought of who should have been there.

 _"Lisanna,"_ I scoffed mentally. Woman was supposed to be my wife yesterday and would have been if I didn't walk in on her and Bixlow the night before. It was supposed to be there "last" affair before she married me the next day. Out of the three years I dated her, she was seeing him on the side for the most of it.

 _"No, Natsu! It isn't what you think! It's done between us!"_ Her words rang in my head. Of course I told them that they didn't need to bother breaking it off that it would be better if they stayed together. I broke it off and allowed her to cancel the wedding herself in shame. I holed myself inside my room during that time before laying my eyes on the tickets to Cancun. I decided to use the tickets that we were supposed to share. Why the hell not? I needed to get away anyways!

"Hello! Can I get you something today sir!" A voice rung out brightly. I turned my head slightly about to answer when I suddenly stopped.

In front of me was the most beautiful woman I have laid eyes on. I've always thought Lisanna was pretty, but nothing near this caliber. Her golden hair framed her face in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were a pretty brown color sparkling with life and mischief. The girl's lips were pulled into a small smile, showcasing how nice and pouty they were. Oh! Her body was curvaceous in all the right ways. Just looking at her made my mouth water!

"U-um." I stammered, "Can I get a drink?"

"Sure what kind!" She smiled even bigger, "We have Coke products here on Southwest!"

"Do you have anything, ya know, stronger?" I said a little gruffly.

The stewardess blinked, "Uh sure! We have some champagne, vodka, whiskey…"

"Great! I'll have a coke and whiskey!" I said quickly.

"Be right back then sir!" She said before sashaying her way down the aisle.

I watched as she left to get my drink before started to rummage through my bag. I grabbed the thing I was looking for and taped it to the seat beside me. I saw the girl coming back so I sat up a bit straighter.

"Um? What is that sir?" She asked pointing at the picture of Lisanna.

"That would be ex-girlfriend, would have been wife." I stated smugly, "She cheated on me the night before our wedding. This would have been our honeymoon."

The girl stared at me for a moment before her eyes softened, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Lisanna was a no good cheating whore." I said through my teeth.

"Still, that shouldn't of happened to you." She said with a bit of fire in her voice, surprising me, "You seem like a good guy! No one should do that to the one's that they love!"

"Thank you." I said softly.

"No problem!" she winked handing me my drink, "My name is Lucy!"  
"My name is Natsu," I said taking the drink and downing it. Throughout the flight she would check on me to see if I was doing okay.

"HEY! LUIGI!" I shouted for the beautiful girl. I was obviously drunk after having several drinks.

"IT"S LUCY!" She yelled at me before making her way to me.

"Okay Luce! I need another drink," I slurred. She shook her head.

"Sorry Natsu! I'm not going to serve you any more drinks! You are annoying the other people on board" she huffed.

"BUT LUCEEEE~" I whined reaching out to grab her arms. Instead I latched onto something squishy and gave them a squeeze. The squishy things turned out to be her boobs, as Luce grew red before bringing her hand down and smacking me on the top of my head.

"PERVERT!" She squealed gaining the attention of several other passengers and workers. Levy, her short blue haired friend, made her way over quickly.

"Lu-Chan!" She whispered, "You need to take him to the back, he is really getting on some people's nerves."  
"But why me!" She whined.

"You are the only one he seems to like a lot Lu! I'm sorry!" Levy squeaked before turning her attention back to a dark haired man with piercings.

Lucy sighed before turning her attention to me, "Come on Natsu!"

"Where are we going Luce~" I slurred as she pulled me out of my seat.

"To the back." She growled. I sucked in a breath of air at the sight of her eyes. They looked like they were burning with anger. The fire in her eyes made my dick twitch with anticipation. What would she be like as a lover?

"Ooh Lucy. What are you going to do?" I said slowly, "Punish me?"

Lucy's face suddenly turned bright red, "N-No!" She sputtered as she pulled me into a private area in the back.

"No?" I said leaning down to bring my lips to her jaw, "Would you like me to punish you instead?"

Before she could give me an answer I captured her lips with mine. She tasted sweet, like honey. I wondered if she tasted like that down below. Lucy moaned and made no move to resist me as I continued kissing her. I pulled away suddenly and ripped her blouse open. I unclasped the bra and palmed her breast. She moaned and I looked at her flushed face.

"Na-Natsu?" She said breathily, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I smirked, "I'm going to have you. Right here on this plane."

I swooped down and took one of her nipples and sucked gently. My other hand was massaging her other side. I heard a sharp intake of breath before a breathy moan released from her lips. I kneaded the other breast gently in rolling circles.

"Natsu! We can't!" Lucy whispered yelled. I released her with a light popping sound.

"Why not?" I said wolfishly with a smirk on my face. I grabbed the hem of her skirt, tugging on it gently to reveal the top of lacy pink panties. She bit her lip before speaking.

"We, we might get caught!" She whined as I tugged the skirt down and allowed it to drop to the floor.

"Makes it more exciting, huh Luce?" I said as I placed a light kiss on her thigh.

"P-Pervert!" She whispered weakly, but made no moves to stop me.

"You say that Luce, but your panties are soaking wet." I breathed as I cupped her sex. I could feel the wetness seeping through as she moaned.

"Dammit," she whimpered, "just take them off and stop teasing me!"

I wasted no time, sliding the thin barrier down her legs. As soon as they were out of sight, I thrust her legs open and threw one over my shoulder to give me better access and dove right in. I started with one slow lick ending it by flicking her clit gently with my tongue.

"Yesss," Luce mewed softly as she shook in pleasure. I continued to lap up the sweet juice before putting two fingers into her pussy. Lucy moaned loudly as I entered and starting fucking her with my fingers.

"Yes! Natsuuu!" She moaned before tightening around my fingers and cumming. Her eyes were dazed and full of lust as she ended. I couldn't take it no more; my throbbing cock was becoming unbearably tight against my jeans. I quickly got up, unbuttoning my jeans while doing so. I lifted her leg up slightly around my waist and positioning myself within her opening.

"There is no stopping now Luce," I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm all fired up now."

I slammed into her roughly and groaned at the feeling. She was so tight around my cock, milking me for everything I had. I groaned in the pleasure slowly pulling out.

Lucy whimpered softly, "Don't stop…"

I smirked and started pounding without mercy into her. Her moans were growing louder with each second that I had to cover her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Aren't you a naughty minx," I whispered roughly, "you like being fucked like a little whore in the back of this plane? Where anyone can hear your wanton moans?"

Lucy nodded her head yes. I could feel her tightening around and I released my hand from her mouth and quickly kissed her. I didn't slow down as she came around my cock, milking her for a little bit more before I came not too long after.

"YES!" Lucy moaned into my shoulder as she came down from her high. I held her there as we both panted from the exertion before Lucy regained her senses.

"Wow," She breathed, "That was a-."

"Amazing," I rested my head against her forehead looking into her deep brown eyes, "It was for me too."

"I've never done that before," my eyes widened at the implication, when she saw that I was worried she waved her arms, "Not like that I mean, I just mean…I've never mixed my work with pleasure."

"Well Luce, after how we connected like that. I'm wondering if you would have the pleasure to join me on my honeymoon?"

Lucy's eyes softened, "Do you think that's really okay?"  
I shrugged as I let her go and got dressed, "Why not? It will be a great adventure!"

Lucy laughed as she got dressed as well and tidied herself up, "Good thing that I don't have to be at my next flight for another week. I'll work something out."

I smiled brightly, "Great! We can sit on the beach, rendezvous in the hotel," Lucy blushed, "or go out to local places!"

She laughed as she pushed me out into the seating area. As soon as we walked through the doorway all eyes were on us. Especially the blue haired girl and the dark haired man she was attending to. Lucy looked mortified as her friend came running up and said the whole area heard us.

"Well damn Luce!" I yelled happily, "I guess we weren't as quiet as we thought!"


End file.
